<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Wayfaring Stranger by PrepSchoolAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894535">Poor Wayfaring Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda'>PrepSchoolAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#DEArtFest, Ada is an outlaw, Alternate Universe - Western, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, North is a bartender, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>DE Art Fest Day 5 - Western AU</strong>
</p><p>Ada, a famed and feared outlaw, enjoys a drink in the only saloon that will have her, and discusses her life and her future with the bartender who also happens to be her favourite person in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada/North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Wayfaring Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>never done a Western AU before so this might be terrible but I promised y'all 31 fics in July and you're getting 31 fics in July</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North almost had a heart attack when Ada entered her saloon at half past midnight. God damn it, girl.</p><p>"Can you stop kicking open my door like that? I keep expecting a hold up," said North as she wiped down the surfaces with a rag.</p><p>"Sorry, force of habit," said Ada absentmindedly as she took her usual seat at the bar. "Kinda dead here tonight. More than usual, anyway."</p><p>"Well, I think I've rejected every man in town at this point, so they don't grace the premises anymore with their abundant charm," said North sarcastically, throwing her cloth in a cupboard and leaning on the counter facing Ada. "The usual?"</p><p>"Make it a double," sighed Ada, staring into space. North watched her closely as she prepared Ada's drink.</p><p>"Rough day?" said North, trying to sound nonchalant to disguise her genuine concern.</p><p>"I never have rough days," said Ada unconvincingly. "I'm just tired."</p><p>"No shit, you're up drinking at midnight," said North with a laugh. Ada chortled along to humour her.</p><p>"Not that kinda tired," said Ada. "This is gonna sound crazy, but you ever think there's more to life than banditry?"</p><p>North frowned. "You're right. You sound unhinged. Wait." North pressed her palm against Ada's forehead, her fingers dreamily becoming intertwined with her bangs. "You do have quite the temperature, too, you feeling alright?"</p><p>Ada playfully slapped North's hand away. "I don't know. Maybe life could be different. Maybe I could be different. I just always assumed I was hardwired for violence."</p><p>North grimaced. "Me too, y'know. If one more man calls me a 'feisty gal' I might actually shoot him."</p><p>"You would, too. You can handle a gun pretty well, I've seen you."</p><p>"Thanks. You're okay too."</p><p>"Gee, how sweet."</p><p>North giggled. "Really, I don't think anyone's destiny is set in stone. I like to think we always have a choice in who we are."</p><p>Ada averted North's gaze. "Do we?"</p><p>Despite her own better judgement, North's hand slid across the counter and took Ada's. "Yeah. We do."</p><p>North was smiling at her, but not in the cheeky, coy way she usually did when they exchanged banter. She looked so... warm. So comforting. Ada had never been looked at with such adoration before.</p><p>Ada had also never noticed how beautiful North's eyes were before tonight. She'd raved about the quality of her booze and her banter, but North was quite the sight for sore eyes herself. Ada had always noticed beauty in women far more than men, and she paid particular attention to North's in that moment. How had she never noticed how pretty North's eyes were? Probably because this was the first time she was looking into them. Really looking.</p><p>After a time, North blinked and quickly turned away. "So, another?"</p><p>Ada shrugged. "I would, but I don't have enough."</p><p>"Don't worry," said North, sliding a whiskey over to Ada who caught it effortlessly. "It's on the house."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>